


The day before

by kaijuborn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Language, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijuborn/pseuds/kaijuborn
Summary: Jesse doesn't know what will happen when he goes back to the Watchpoint, and he wants just one night where things can remain as they have for the past few years. A town where no one knows him, a dark bar, a handsome man to share a few hours with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while! And to be honest, this fic was pretty much finished a month ago. I've been looking for someone to beta it ever since, and a big shoutout and a thanks to mixedmemesitalia on tumblr for helping me out! <3
> 
> This is the first fic I've written with a trans character (Jesse) and as always, I really appreciate constructive criticism. If you have any concerns, just shoot me a message or an ask on tumblr! (I've always got anon on!)
> 
> Jesse uses the word "pussy" at one point and I know not everyone is comfortable with that, so this is just a little warning!
> 
> Enjoy!

Jesse noticed him as soon as the man set foot in the bar. He wasn’t very tall, but muscular, his black hair in an undercut and with piercings on his face. He had a case slung over his shoulders, and it wasn’t difficult to figure out it contained some kind of weapon. But the thing that got to Jesse the most was the man’s eyes; sharp and intense. Jesse got the feeling the man took one look at everyone in the room and figured out the easiest way to kill them within a couple of seconds.

 

He’d be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on.

 

The man sat down at the bar a couple of chairs away from Jesse. Jesse nodded at the omnic bartender.

 

“ _Una copa para el caballero, por favor_ ”, Jesse said, and the omnic nodded a little in return. 

 

Jesse saw the other man cast a glance toward him. Even though Jesse had taken off his hat, as they were inside, he still made a gesture like he was tipping one toward the man, giving him a little smile. The man raised an eyebrow and looked hardly impressed, which Jesse just found amusing.

 

A moment later, the omnic put a glass down in front of the man.

 

“From the gentleman”, the omnic said, before retreating. 

 

Jesse watched as the man regarded the glass for a couple of seconds before turning his gaze to Jesse again.

 

“Why?” he simply wondered. 

 

“You looked like you needed a drink”, Jesse said. It was an obvious answer; why else would the man be in a bar? Jesse wasn’t about to tell the man he was trying to flirt with him, even though he was sure the other already knew. 

 

The man sighed and his suspicion seemed to recede.

 

“Very well”, he said. He took the glass and downed it in one go, putting it down again with a grimace. It was impossible to discern whether or not he liked it. 

 

“Rough day?”

 

“No.” The man looked down into his empty glass. “It is what lies ahead I dread.”

 

Jesse sighed and averted his gaze.

 

“You and me both. _Otro_ ”, he added, to the bartender. 

 

In truth, Jesse didn’t really have a reason for staying in the Spanish city overnight before heading over to Gibraltar in the morning. He was just procrastinating. He had no idea what would happen once he came back to the Watchpoint, but he knew everything would change. He wanted to have just one more night before that would happen. A town where no one knew him, a dark bar, a handsome man to share a few hours with.

 

“Thank you”, the man said when he received his second drink. Jesse wasn’t sure if he spoke to him or the omnic. Either way, Jesse decided it was time to make his intentions clear. He stuck out his hand.

 

“The name’s Jesse McCree”, he said. “Pleasure makin’ your acquaintance.” 

 

The man studied him for a moment before taking his hand. He had a firm grip.

 

“Hanzo”, he said. No last name. Jesse wasn’t about to push him for one; he knew better than most the safety in anonymity. 

 

“So, Hanzo. Do you smoke?” Jesse wondered, producing a couple of cigarillos and a lighter from his pockets. There was a hint of a smile on Hanzo’s lips. 

 

“Sometimes.”

 

“Is this one of those times?”

 

The smile widened ever so slightly.

 

“Not yet.”

 

Jesse couldn’t help but grin. He already had a bit to drink before the other showed up, but he was still sure the warm, buzzing feeling in his chest was from Hanzo’s presence. He lit one cigarillo and put the other one down on the counter, an open offer. Hanzo swirled his drink around in the glass and watched Jesse in a way he liked to think was pleased.

 

As Jesse was trying to keep a low profile and he got the feeling Hanzo was as well, finding conversation topics was a bit of a struggle at first. Occupation was out of the question, as was relationships and history. Travels worked, as did preferences in drinks, food, weapons and action movies. Hanzo finished his drink and then took up the cigarillo Jesse had offered him.

 

He knew it was probably due to watching old school movies when he was younger, but Jesse couldn’t help but think lighting Hanzo’s cigarillo was kind of hot. Hanzo drew in deep lungfuls, breathing out clouds of smoke, making him look like a dragon. Jesse was already hopelessly attracted to him.

 

“So”, Hanzo said after a while. There weren’t as many people left in the bar by now, and the bartender had disappeared off somewhere, giving them some privacy. “You’re only in town overnight?”

 

“Yeah”, Jesse admitted. It was the truth, but to be fair it wasn’t like he was going far tomorrow. “As are you, if I understand things correctly.”

 

Hanzo gave him a short nod.

 

“Do you have a place to stay?”

 

“No”, Jesse said, unable to stop a small smirk. He could see Hanzo’s lips curve up in a smile as well. 

 

“I do. I wouldn’t mind sharing it.”

 

“Well, that’s mighty kind o’ you. I appreciate that.”

 

Hanzo downed the last of his drink and stood up, suddenly enough that Jesse blinked.

 

“Come”, Hanzo said, his voice soft and demanding all at once. 

 

Jesse didn’t need to be told twice.

 

He put his hat back on and picked up his worn duffle bag, letting Hanzo lead the way after Jesse had paid for their drinks. It turned out Hanzo’s place was nearby, close enough that it only took them a few minutes to walk there. It was a fairly decent motel, better than anything Jesse would’ve chosen to stay at. They were both silent; there wasn’t anything to say, really. They both knew what would happen.

 

Once they got inside Hanzo’s room Jesse took off his hat again and tossed it to the side along with his bag. Hanzo carefully placed the weapon case he had been carrying next to a neatly packed bag. Everything in the room was tidy, and the bed was made; Jesse suspected Hanzo had checked in earlier during the day.

 

“Would you like a drink?” Hanzo wondered, smoothly. Jesse smirked. 

 

“You don’t think we’ve had enough already?”

 

Hanzo huffed at him and rummaged through his bag for a moment before taking out a glass bottle with Japanese writing on it. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what it was. Hanzo undid the cap and took a swig straight from the bottle, keeping eye contact with Jesse as he swallowed. Jesse watched him, amused and pleased and aroused all at once.

 

“Gimme that”, Jesse said, gesturing for the bottle. Hanzo handed it over with a mischievous look. 

 

Instead of taking a drink, Jesse put down the bottle on a dresser and grabbed Hanzo by the waist, pulling him closer. Hanzo looked a bit surprised, but pleased, and immediately leaned closer to press his lips against Jesse’s. Jesse felt a surge of desire, letting out a pleased noise and kissing Hanzo back. He tasted like sake and cigarillos.

 

“Hey, listen”, Jesse said between kisses. He caught Hanzo’s lips in another kiss and when he pulled back Hanzo was watching him expectantly, waiting for him to speak. Jesse licked his lips, hesitating. “Probably should’ve told you sooner, but I just… I ain’t got the same equipment as you.”

 

He saw the initial confusion in Hanzo’s eyes turn into realization.

 

“… Oh.”

 

Jesse took a deep breath, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Is that a problem?”

 

“No”, Hanzo immediately said, almost a little too quickly. He closed his eyes for a moment. “No, not… it’s not…” Hanzo looked up and met Jesse’s eyes, reaching up to run his fingers through Jesse’s hair, a surprisingly fond gesture. “It’s not a problem. It’s just that… I’ve never slept with anyone who’s had a…” He trailed off, seemingly searching for the right word. 

 

“Pussy?” Jesse suggested, amused. For the first time, he saw a hint of pink on Hanzo’s cheeks. 

 

“Yes”, he admitted. Jesse couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “I apologize.”

 

“Don’t.” Jesse simply watched him for a moment. “You still wanna do this?”

 

Hanzo’s lips curved up into a soft smile.

 

“I do.” He leaned closer and kissed Jesse slowly, reigniting the desire burning in his stomach. When Hanzo moved back he had that look in his eyes again, sharp and intense. “Just tell me what you want me to do.”

 

Jesse smirked, unable to stop himself.

 

“I want you to fuck me.”

 

Hanzo’s hands traveled down, possessively grabbing at Jesse’s ass, making him grunt.

 

“I can do that.”

 

They kissed again and this time Hanzo’s tongue slipped in between Jesse’s lips. There was a piercing, which Jesse had been expecting, but he hadn’t expected how good it would feel. Jesse reached up to unwrap the serape from his shoulders before unzipping Hanzo’s jacket and helping him pull it off, their lips hardly leaving each other. Jesse cast a quick glance at Hanzo’s body, muscular and well defined underneath a tight tank top, and let out a grunt of approval.

 

“That’s one hell of a tattoo”, Jesse commented, sliding a hand up Hanzo’s arm. 

 

Hanzo’s mouth dropped to Jesse’s neck, teeth grazing his skin and making him shiver.

 

“You have some as well, it seems”, Hanzo said, presumably referring to the leering skull poking out underneath the collar. “Let me see them.”

 

Jesse let out a breathless chuckle as Hanzo began tugging at his shirt. At first glance, Hanzo had seemed like the cold and distant type, but it was increasingly obvious that he was none of those things. Maybe Hanzo was just a bit drunk, but Jesse liked his playfulness, and his directness. He seemed to like teasing, and at the same time he seemed to know exactly what he wanted.

 

Unbuttoning Jesse’s shirt, Hanzo started nudging him toward the bed. Jesse’s legs hit the edge of the bed and Hanzo pushed him to sit and then lie down, which he willingly did, and Hanzo climbed up on top of him. Both of them paused for a moment to kick off their shoes, before Jesse pulled Hanzo closer again. He could already feel Hanzo’s dick pressing hard against him through the fabric of his pants and it made him instinctively spread his legs, eager for the contact.

 

Hanzo ground against him unexpectedly, making him groan and arch his back into Hanzo’s solid body. Hanzo’s teeth were against his neck and collarbones again, nipping and biting, and it turned Jesse on like crazy. He managed to wriggle free of his shirt before he helped Hanzo pull his off as well. Jesse greedily ran his hands down Hanzo’s pecs and abs, listening to his breath hitch and the soft little noises he was making. Jesse couldn’t help but smirk.

 

“Your boobs are bigger than mine ever was.”

 

Hanzo barked out a laugh, a pleasant surprise. He pulled back a bit and looked down at Jesse with an amused expression. A moment later, his thumbs brushed over the scars on either side of Jesse’s chest. Jesse watched Hanzo’s face, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Hanzo leaned down again and pressed a kiss against one of the scars, making Jesse close his eyes with a soft sigh. It didn’t take long before Hanzo’s lips were back against Jesse’s again.

 

Jesse found the zipper of Hanzo’s pants and undid them, sliding his hand down to cup Hanzo’s dick. Hanzo moved against him as Jesse stroked and squeezed him, getting him fully hard. Hanzo didn’t just have piercings on his face and tongue. 

 

Jesse’s hands slipped away as Hanzo pulled back, seemingly to catch his breath. Some of the hair from his bun had fallen down and his cheeks were flushed. His eyes were dark with desire, and Jesse swallowed at the sight.

 

A moment later, Hanzo leaned down again to kiss him as he undid Jesse’s pants. Jesse was buzzing with anticipation and couldn’t help but letting out a breathless laugh as Hanzo pushed his hand down into his pants to feel him. He was already wet and he knew Hanzo could feel it through the fabric of his underwear. He held his breath as Hanzo slowly moved his fingers against him. Jesse looked up and caught Hanzo’s gaze; there was something dark in his eyes that made Jesse shudder. 

 

“Good?” Hanzo wondered, his voice low. Jesse nodded wordlessly. 

 

Hanzo removed his hand again and then started pulling down Jesse’s pants. Jesse helped, bucking up his hips. Hanzo took off his own pants as well and then lay back down on top of Jesse, his weight pressing him into the mattress, making him moan softly.

 

Hanzo started moving against him again, grinding his hard dick against Jesse’s groin. Jesse closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the feeling of Hanzo pressing down on him. Their lips met in a sloppy kiss, and Jesse reached up to card his fingers through Hanzo’s hair, making it fall down even more. Hanzo made a low noise in the back of his throat, and it made Jesse smile. He reached down and tugged at Hanzo’s underwear, pulling them down.

 

Jesse tossed the underwear aside and then slid down his own with some help from Hanzo. Again Jesse wrapped his fingers around Hanzo’s dick. He was warm and heavy against Jesse’s palm, the skin sliding back and forth over the piercings.

 

After a beat, Hanzo’s hand slipped down between Jesse’s thighs, his fingers sliding between the soft folds. Jesse moaned softly and Hanzo curved a couple of fingers up into Jesse’s hole, gently finger fucking him for a moment.

 

Hanzo stopped moving and instead sat back a bit, looking down at Jesse lying spread out underneath him.

 

“Do you have condoms?” he said. Jesse nodded, trying to catch his breath. 

 

“Uh-huh. My bag. The side pocket.”

 

Hanzo got up from the bed and wandered over to Jesse’s bag, bending down to look for the condoms. Jesse moved further up on the bed, making himself comfortable, unabashedly watching Hanzo’s behind as he moved. He couldn’t help but grin. Hanzo was hot as hell, and Jesse really wanted him.

 

Standing back up, Hanzo was holding a good handful of condoms. Jesse barked out a laugh, but at the same time felt a thrill of arousal down into his stomach. Hanzo gave him a look that was half amused, half annoyed.

 

“Some of these are expired”, he explained. He tossed more than half of the foil packages into the trash can before walking back over to Jesse and the bed. “These are still good.”

 

He held out a few different kinds and let Jesse take his pick.

 

“Lemme”, Jesse said before Hanzo could take the condom from him again. He tore open the package and reached down to slide the condom onto Hanzo’s dick with practiced ease. Hanzo hummed deep in his throat and Jesse couldn’t help but linger for a moment, slowly jerking Hanzo off. 

 

It wasn’t until Hanzo gently pushed his hand away that Jesse lay back and relaxed. Hanzo grabbed Jesse’s thighs and pushed up his legs, moving closer and rubbing against him. Jesse wound his arms around Hanzo’s shoulders and pulled him closer for a kiss.

 

“C’mon”, Jesse mumbled. 

 

He could feel Hanzo position himself before he slowly sunk into Jesse. Jesse moaned and caught Hanzo’s gaze. He looked utterly focused on what he was doing, his eyes intense and deep. Jesse carded his fingers through Hanzo’s hair and kissed him again.

 

“Good?” Hanzo wondered again. Jesse grinned and nodded, and Hanzo smiled a little as well. He leaned down and kissed Jesse’s neck and shoulder, and then started moving. 

 

Jesse closed his eyes with a soft sound. Hanzo moved slowly, more gentle than Jesse had imagined somehow. Jesse ran his hands down Hanzo’s muscular back, scraping his nail slightly across the skin. Hanzo let out a low sound.

 

“Hanzo”, Jesse breathed after a moment. He groaned. “Faster.”

 

Hanzo made a noise of compliance and increased his pace. Jesse’s breath caught in his throat as he could feel Hanzo’s piercings rubbing deep inside of him. It felt so good to have Hanzo inside of him and on top of him. Jesse closed his eyes tight and pressed his face against Hanzo’s neck, drawing in his scent; cologne and cigarillos.

 

Jesse could feel his orgasm starting to built up deep in the pit of his stomach, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted more. He liked it hard and rough, and even though Hanzo was good he still wasn’t quite there yet.

 

“ _Hanzo_ ”, Jesse said again. “Fuck. C’mon. Harder.” He groaned when Hanzo moved faster. “ _Fuck me like you mean it._ ”

 

That did it.

 

Hanzo made a noise like a snarl and slammed into Jesse, making him cry out and arch his back. He clung onto Hanzo for dear life and wrapped his legs around his waist, getting completely and utterly wrecked by him. The bed creaked underneath them. Hanzo hit that perfect sweet spot inside of him over and over again, rapidly bringing him closer to the edge.

 

Jesse had no hopes of trying to hold on for much longer, and when he came it was with a cry and a string of curses. He tightened his hold on Hanzo, digging his fingernails into his back, letting him fuck him through his orgasm. Hanzo started to slow down, his breath ragged, and then he shuddered and came with a low groan, hips stuttering.

 

They continued moving against each other for a few moments, riding out the last waves of their orgasms, sharing low noises and soft moans. Jesse loosened his hold on Hanzo and their lips found each other, sharing a languid and sloppy kiss.

 

“Fucking hell, Hanzo”, Jesse breathed when he pulled away. Their eyes met and Jesse shivered at the look on Hanzo’s face. Eyes dark, cheeks flushed, lips parted and wet with saliva. They kissed again, just for good measure. 

 

“Good?” Hanzo asked once again. Jesse couldn’t help but laugh, deeply satisfied and nearly giddy in the afterglow. 

 

“What do you think?” he retorted, sliding his hand through Hanzo’s hair. Hanzo huffed and smirked, but said nothing. 

 

After a moment, Hanzo pulled out of Jesse, making him wince at the sense of loss. Hanzo leaned down to kiss his chest and stomach before moving back a bit. Jesse watched through half-lidded eyes how Hanzo removed the condom and tossed it in the trash can before he slumped down onto the bed next to Jesse, who moved a little to make room for him.

 

For quite a while, they simply lay next to each other, letting their breaths return to normal, soaking in the glow.

 

Jesse was half-asleep when Hanzo spoke up.

 

“I’m meeting someone tomorrow”, he said, hesitantly, as if he wasn’t sure whether he should tell or not. “Someone I haven’t seen in a long time. Both he and I have changed, and I…” He trailed off, and Jesse turned his head to look at him. He looked weary. 

 

“You’re worried ‘bout what it’s gonna be like”, Jesse said. Hanzo didn’t reply, but Jesse could tell from his face that he had guessed right. “I know how you feel. I’m in the same position.”

 

“Really?” Hanzo asked, turning to face him. He hadn’t sounded particularly convinced, but Jesse nodded. 

 

“I dunno what’ll happen tomorrow, but I know everythin’ will be different afterward.” Hanzo hummed and averted his gaze. Jesse studied him for a moment, and then couldn’t help but smile a little. “Is that why you wanted to fuck? To take your mind off things?”

 

A smile came over Hanzo’s lips as well, and he looked back at Jesse.

 

“Perhaps.”

 

“Well, did it work?” Jesse wondered, mischievous. Hanzo’s smile turned unexpectedly soft. 

 

“It did.”

 

Jesse propped himself up on an elbow, looking down at Hanzo.

 

“Do you want to take your mind off things one more time?”

 

Hanzo gave him a look like he wasn’t sure if Jesse was being serious or not. To make things more clear, Jesse got up on his knees and moved up on top of Hanzo. He bent down to kiss Hanzo, first his lips, then his neck and his chest. Jesse couldn’t help but kiss the tattoo, the tail of the dragon which wound its way down Hanzo’s muscular arm. Then he moved down even further, kissing Hanzo’s stomach, dipping his tongue in his belly button, nosing at the trail of dark hair below that. Jesse opened his mouth wide and mouthed at the base of Hanzo’s dick, feeling it twitch underneath his tongue.

 

“ _Jesse_ ”, Hanzo said, breathlessly. Jesse just hummed in response, pleased at Hanzo’s reaction. He cast a quick glance upward and saw Hanzo closing his eyes. Jesse reached for Hanzo’s hand and guided it to his head, and Hanzo combed his fingers through Jesse’s hair. 

 

It didn’t take long before Hanzo was fully hard again. Jesse knew exactly what he was doing, and beyond that; he liked it. He liked the heaviness of Hanzo’s dick against his tongue, he liked the bitter taste of his precome, he liked the way Hanzo gripped his hair when he did something right.

 

Eventually, Jesse pulled back, Hanzo’s dick sliding out of his mouth with a wet sound. Hanzo made a displeased noise and cracked open his eyes. Jesse grinned at him and reached for another condom. A smile curved Hanzo’s lips as he seemed to realize what Jesse was about to do. Jesse tore open the package and slid the condom onto Hanzo, making him hum, pleased.

 

Jesse moved up a bit, grabbed Hanzo’s dick with one hand and then slowly began to lower himself onto it. Hanzo let out a low moan, his hands coming up to possessively grasp at Jesse’s hips. Sinking down fully onto Hanzo, Jesse let out a soft moan as well, closing his eyes for a moment. He could feel the piercings again, deep inside of him.

 

“ _Fuck_ ”, he breathed. 

 

Hanzo slid his hands up and down Jesse’s thighs, as if to soothe him. Jesse opened his eyes again, catching Hanzo’s hands and pushing them down onto the mattress. Hanzo seemed surprised, but he definitely didn’t complain as Jesse started moving, rolling his hips against Hanzo’s, drawing eager little noises from him. Jesse couldn’t remember the last time he did this, and he had almost forgotten how good it felt. Hanzo didn’t struggle against Jesse’s grip but instead seemed perfectly content with laying back and letting Jesse do the work. He did move his hips slightly, minuscule little thrusts upward which Jesse guessed were subconscious more than anything.

 

Jesse quickly lost himself in the moment, completely focused on getting both himself and Hanzo off. He went slower than they had the previous time, but it was still wonderful. He knew Hanzo was getting close when his breathing turned ragged and irregular, and Jesse increased his pace until Hanzo came with a groan and a shudder. Jesse closed his eyes tight and kept going until he came as well, losing his pace and stuttering his hips against Hanzo’s.

 

He couldn’t help but keep moving for a moment or two, letting go of Hanzo’s hands and leaning forward to kiss him. Hanzo’s hands slid down to Jesse’s ass, squeezing and making him move up and down for another few seconds. Jesse chuckled breathlessly, and Hanzo made a pleased noise in the back of his throat.

 

After a beat, Jesse sat back up and then slowly lifted himself off Hanzo’s dick. It slid out of him with a wet sound, and Jesse reached down to get rid off the condom. Once he had tossed it in the trash, he flopped down onto the bed again, out of breath and legs still twitching.

 

Again they lay silent for a while. It was soothing somehow, to just lay next to someone else. Jesse closed his eyes and wished the moment could last for just a little longer.

 

To his surprise, Hanzo turned over on his side and moved closer to Jesse, wrapping his arms around him.

 

“Hey”, Jesse said, softly. Hanzo didn’t reply, just resting his head on Jesse’s chest and heaving a sigh. Jesse pressed a kiss against his forehead. 

 

He was terrible at one night stands. This happened almost every time. He started caring about the other person, wanting to know more about them and staying with them for more than one night. It had been a while since he felt it this strongly, though. He had half a mind offering Hanzo to come with him in the morning, act as a buffer while the other went to meet whomever it was he was supposed to meet.

 

Jesse took a deep breath and opened his mouth to tell Hanzo his thoughts, but looking down he realized Hanzo had already fallen asleep. His face was relaxed and his mouth hung slightly open. Jesse simply watched him for a moment, with a little too much fondness.

 

After a while, he carefully rearranged the covers so that they actually covered the two of them and turned off the lamp on the nightstand.

 

Jesse slowly drifted to sleep, listening to Hanzo’s calm breathing.

 

* * *

 

 

When he woke up the following morning, the bed was empty besides him. Jesse felt a wave of cold disappointment along with a tinge of a hungover headache, before he heard the sound of the shower in the bathroom. Looking around the room, he realized all of Hanzo’s stuff were still there. He let out a breath.

 

For a moment, he lay there listening to the sound of the shower.

 

Suddenly mischievous, he couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if the sneaked off into the bathroom to join Hanzo in the shower. The door was actually slightly open. If Hanzo hadn’t wanted to be disturbed, wouldn’t he have locked the door?

 

Jesse sat up, but before he could get out of bed he could hear the shower being turned off. He was too late. Hanzo didn’t seem like the type of guy who would want to have sex after showering.

 

Instead, Jesse let his eyes sweep over the room. Hanzo’s bag had been opened and then closed again, but not fully. A surge of curiosity nearly overwhelmed Jesse. It would’ve been so easy to wander over and snoop a little. Find out Hanzo’s last name. Where he was going. Where he had been. What type of weapon he was carrying around. Jesse chewed on his lower lip as he could hear Hanzo turn on a hair dryer in the bathroom, something which made snooping even easier.

 

With a great deal of willpower, Jesse lay back down again. He couldn’t do that to someone, not even a one night stand. He sighed.

 

After a while, Hanzo came out of the bathroom. He was in his underwear, giving Jesse another opportunity to admire his body.

 

“Hey”, Jesse said. 

 

“Hello”, Hanzo replied, distant. 

 

“You okay?” Jesse wondered, propping himself up on one elbow. Hanzo took out some clean clothes from his bag and began putting them on. 

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

Jesse felt his heart sink into his stomach. Whatever they had shared the night before, it had passed now. Perhaps the only reason Hanzo had been so open last night was because of the alcohol. Jesse watched him in silence as he got dressed, after which he gathered all his things and neatly packed his bag again.

 

“I’m leaving”, Hanzo announced. Still in bed, Jesse nodded a little. 

 

“Okay.”

 

“I’m returning the room key, so close the door when you leave, please.”

 

Hanzo turned around and headed for the door.

 

“Hey, wait.” Jesse couldn’t help himself. He got up from the bed, nearly tripping as his legs got tangled in the bed sheet. Hanzo waited patiently as Jesse untangled himself. “Hey.” Jesse walked over to Hanzo, stopping in front of him, still completely naked. “I know we’ll never see each other again, but… I really liked last night. I liked you.”

 

After a beat, Hanzo’s steely gaze softened.

 

“Jesse…” he began. 

 

“I know, I know. I just… wanted you to know”, Jesse said, looking into Hanzo’s dark eyes. Before he could say anything, Jesse reached up to cup his cheeks, and then kissed him. Hanzo kissed him back, albeit hesitantly. When Jesse pulled back again Hanzo looked weary. “Good luck with that thing you’re doin’ today. Stay safe”, Jesse said, unable to stop himself. 

 

Hanzo took a deep breath.

 

“You too”, he said, his voice low. Hanzo looked like he wanted to say something more, but instead he turned around and headed out the door. 

 

Jesse remained where he stood, cold and alone, feeling like he had just let go of something important.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 And before anyone asks, no, I won't continue it. I like writing oneshots with ambiguous endings and leave you guys to figure out the rest :^)
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr for updates and stuff! http://kaijuborn.tumblr.com/


End file.
